


A Daydream's Sweet Temptation

by ObsidianMichi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finds her in Skyhold’s library, Solas has naughty daydreams. Lavellan has a plan of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daydream's Sweet Temptation

**Fiction:** Dragon Age: Inquisition

**Pairing:** Solas x F!Lavellan

**Rating:** T

**Description:** When he finds her in Skyhold’s library, Solas has naughty daydreams. Lavellan has a plan of her own.

**Warning:** Mild Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own any character here. None of it is mine. I just put the words in a row.

Solas caught her in the library. Hidden away a nook behind a crooked bookcase. Her nose buried in some ancient tome. One hand pressed to her forehead, pushing back the orange bangs that normally swept back toward one long ear. Her teeth worried at her upper lip, shifting back and forth across a soft mouth. Every so often, he’d catch sight it. The pink tip of a tongue, snaking out to thoughtfully wet her lips when she hit an interesting passage. Fingers flicked one page away to reveal the next, casually pausing every now and then to pick up her quill. Scribble down a note.

He often found her here during quiet moments when her schedule was free. It happened rarely. Between traveling the countryside on business for the Inquisition, handling the distribution of their forces, handing out judgments from her great throne, and meeting with various dignitaries, ambassadors, nobles, and merchants who came to pay her homage, she had little time for private moments.  


Perhaps, he thought, that was what made her choice in venue so intriguing. In Skyhold’s library there was no privacy. It was the middle level of the tower, trapped between his study and the spymaster’s rookery served. A small, roundabout room filled with bookcases full of massive tomes meant for to aid the studies of the Inquisition’s scholars. Under scrutiny from someone at all angles, all the time.  


The Tevinter mage, Dorian made his home here and the First Enchanter, Vivienne who kept to her secluded place above the main hall always left a door open for easy access. Then, there were the countless other mages and Tranquil who worked on thousands projects spread between them.  


From what he knew of the Dalish, he’d have expected her to find a peaceful place on the battlements or the gardens. Places further away, where he would be less tempted to seek her. Places, Solas thought, where the daydreams that swirled in his head when he laid eyes on his vhenan might be more easily sated. There were the things he would do and those he might have done if they both belonged to a different time. Still, even this public place could not stop his imagination from taking flight.  


He thought of slipping in behind her as she sat buried in a book, fingers trailing her up cheekbones to cover her eyes. Leaning down, he would brush his lips over the very tip of her ear before whispering a simple, “hello.”  


The soft gasp that followed?  


His reward.  


Teeth sinking into her lower lip, her head shifting toward him ever so slightly. Fires fanning from her core would warm his skin as he watched a heated blush creep readily up her throat. He might allow his blunted teeth to trail down her neck, his hand stretching out to help her turn the page. Her head tilting back against her chair, into the crevice of his shoulder. If it did, his free hand would slip across her lips as that soft mouth opened, torn between desire and surprise, and then lower to cup her chin. Their hands twining for a brief moment, his index finger tickling her palm, the page lifted through his urging. His mouth rising until she felt his breath on her skin, until his lips flirted with the dimple on her cheek.  


Then, it would turn over and he would let her go. Slide into the seat at her side, wrap his arm around her shoulders, plant a gentle kiss on her temple, and ask her about her studies.  


That, in true Eirwen fashion, would be the moment she’d give him a good solid thwack to the chest for his trouble. Then, a small smile would curve her lips as it usually did. Her gaze trailing the exposed skin of his neck, suddenly shy. In the moment after, her fingers might grip his chin and she would draw him in for a fiercely possessive kiss.  


Yes, if he’d had the courage, it would have played out like that.  


She was a fierce creature, his vhenan, when she had a mind to be. Eager to stake her claim if he gave her cause. Whether before the eyes of hundreds of finely dressed courtiers in the hallways of Halamshiral or in a private moment behind the closed doors of his study, the end result mattered little. He was hers.  


There were days, days like this, when he wished he shared that lion-hearted bravado like he might have once. To give chase to those desires he throttled whenever their eyes met, to pursue her freely without pangs of guilt. To stop himself from springing through the wall of lies that kept them from truly…  


Running his thumb across his lower lip, Solas pulled down his second Genitivi volume and lay it on a nearby table. Breathing deep, he cast a glance back toward Eirwen’s corner.  


Her space at the table was empty, the books abandoned. She had gone.  


Letting out a long sigh, he reached for the next volume on his list. Drawing it out, he was about to leave it on the table when his eyes caught on a pair of sky blue irises peering at him from the other side of the shelf.  


“Interesting reading?”  


A pair of orange eyebrows waggled between the books.  


He swallowed a laugh. “The knowledge this library contains is quite fascinating, vhenan,” he said. “The amount of volumes by Genitivi alone is—”  


Groaning, Eirwen disappeared.  


The next second, he turned to see her swinging around the side of the shelf. One arm raised high above her head, holding onto the corner. The stretch pulled the cloth of her usual white and cream outfit tight across her body. Unintentional, yet his eyes lingered on her slim curves even as he raised his gaze to those wondrous eyes. It did not take much to imagine undoing those golden buttons at her throat, to draw back the cloth and let his fingers find the secret tapestry of scars written on soft skin. Each rough callus, each bit of weather beaten flesh, the scrapes left from her tumbles as a child. All her history his to explore with eager hands and a quick tongue.  


“You know, Solas,” she said. Her playful eyes danced as her head tilted. A tiny impish smile quirked her lips. “You can be terribly pedantic.”  


“So I have been told,” he replied. It was difficult to keep his regular cadence, his posture stiff and reserved. “More than once.”  


“More than twenty, I bet.”  


Frozen in his place, he could only watch with the hope she might advance. Crammed into this tiny aisle between the shelves, there was little room for him to run. She may have been a Dalish First among her clan, but there were days when he swore his vhenan had the instincts of a stalking cat. Her sixth sense for whenever he’d placed himself in a compromising position was uncanny. Always she came upon him right at the moment his desires ran too close to the surface. Had he believed in foolishness such as gods, Solas might have prayed to the Maker… He might, if he wanted it to stop, but the thought of her never appearing in front of him again left a strange, empty quiver in its wake. One he was only too happy to exile into the furthest, darkest corner of his spirit.  


“A few,” he said. “You forget I spend most of my time with spirits. When it comes to learning, they are often far more agreeable than humans in a similar vein of study.”  


“Ah,” she nodded. Her eyes flicked away to the books on the shelf, scanning the titles. “What are you looking for?”  


_You._ The word hung suspended in his mind, but he bit it back. There were days when she was all too aware of her surroundings. He should have expected her to come find him. _In all honesty, I did not believe she would notice._ She always seemed so intent. He had come here so many times before to watch her, to linger longer than he should. Concocting an excuse should be easy. Would be if he had been paying attention to any of books he’d pulled off the shelves. “Does one need a reason to expand their basic understanding of lore and history?”  


“It’s just,” she took a small step forward and leaned down, drawing a thin leather bound volume off the shelf, “I didn’t expect you to have such a fascination with nug herding.”  


_No._ He was reading something Genetivi. _What is it?_ “They are noble animals,” he said. “There might be some worth to studying their history and connection with Orzammar’s trade. Given our new connections at Kal…”  


She tapped his chest with the book. One eyebrow lifted. Her expression smug. “It’s because Leliana keeps them as pets, isn’t it?”  


Solas blinked. “I am afraid you have caught me, vhenan,” he said lamely. “I’ve always nursed secret dreams of possessing a…” he paused, then exhaled, “nug.”  


She pressed her hand to the back of her mouth, turned away, and giggled. Then, her eyes flicked back to him.  


He felt the jaws of her trap snap shut. _Fenehdis lasa!_ When would he learn not to underestimate her?  


“Liar,” she said.  


The words were said without rancor. She could not have known how deeply they cut.  


With a smile, Eirwen stepped closer. Her arms tucked behind her back and she leaned past him, her eyes on the table. The curve of her breasts brushed his arm. An action utterly innocent to any outside observer but he recognized it. Movements carefully calculated to torment him. One he could not run from without an excuse. He would be forced to tell her why this "accidental" bumping bothered him. _And then this will end._  


“Ah,” she said. She glanced back to him, luminous blue eyes glittering. Her lips pursed, the corners crinkling into an amused smirk. “Those are more familiar.” Her eyebrows arched. “I believe I’ve read the Grand Enchanter Farwell’s Fade Studies and,” she tilted her head, “the Greater Hierarchy of Spirits Recognized in Orlais. Oh! Genitivi’s Summer Pilgrimage.” She breathed deep. “I like that one. The Pentaghast book is new. Mortalitasi. Is it by Cassandra’s Uncle?”  


“Vhenan,” he sighed. _I should not encourage her. This needs to stop._  


Eirwen bit her lip. “Yes?”  


Yet he felt his own smile lurking. Felt the temptation draw him down, deep and close as if she had already drawn him into her embrace. As if his fingers were already tangled in her hair. He inhaled. Crackling twists of cinnamon from the kitchens, the faintest scent of warm earth, a perfume of lilies and daffodils. His left hand lingered, a few seconds more and it could rest on her hip. Instead of discouraging her, his contemplative silence brought a new light into her eyes.  


She leaned forward. Her chin lifted and the impish smile returned. Her expression simple and defiant, daring him to turn her away. “Say it.”  


“And what do you wish to hear, vhenan?”  


Eirwen stood tip toe. Her cheek pressed to his and he felt her grin pull against his skin. Her lips parted, brushing across the inside of his ear as she whispered, “tell me.” Her tongue moved, just close enough for him to sense its warmth. “Well played.”  


A thrill raced through him. He felt his breathing quicken and catch in his throat. His hand rose from his side. All he needed to do was lean forward. Take her face in both hands, allow his thumbs to stroke the sharp edges of her cheeks. Lift her head, just enough, to answer her tease with…  


“Ah, there you are, Inquisitor,” Dorian’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I had a sudden thought… Oh.”  


Eirwen’s eyes dropped. She stepped back, the tempting playfulness giving way to a more appropriate mask. “I’ve said it before, Dorian,” she replied. Her head tilted and Solas felt the tug as she spun away. “For you, too much thinking is extremely dangerous.”  


“I confess my innate curiosity has lead me to a great many terrible places time and time again,” Dorian replied. “None so great as this, however.” The blitheness in his tone matched the mild interest in his eyes. His lips pulled into a lopsided smirk. “You two seem busy. Shall I return another time? Preferably when you’re less distracted by carnal lust?”  


_Yes,_ Solas thought tersely. He knew though, this moment was lost.  


“Of course not,” Eirwen said. Her voice matched the Tevinter mage’s, dueling blithe tone with an unconcerned blade. Her clever tongue at play once again. “We should get started. Corypheus won’t kill himself.”  


“Would that he did,” Dorian replied. “It’d save us all an awful lot of trouble.”  


She glanced back. “I’ll see you later, Solas.”  


Sola inclined his head. Fingers loose at his sides. “Dareth shiral.”  


A small smile pulled at her mouth. Then she turned and, with Dorian at her side, walked away.  


Solas exhaled. It streamed out in one long, slow breath. By chance or providence, he had escaped once again. This could not last forever. Yet, as he took a seat at the table and opened his first tome, he could not wipe away the smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.  


_I’ll see you later, Solas._   


_Yes, ma sa'lath,_ he thought. _You will._

**Author's Note:**

> Solas and Eirwen are my precious, precious babies. I love writing him hesitant but wanting and her sure of herself, brazen and willing to chase. I see their relationship as more sensual than sexual, though it's that too. It's caught up in desire, wanting, and the stolen moments in between hesitations. Breathless and panting, but warm and comforting. A relationship where you just want to stop and stay while. Solas is a character who exists in either the past or the future, he is never just stops and rests in the now. I like the idea that draws him back into the moment, binds him down to a concrete reality. It could break at any moment under the weight of his lie. 
> 
> These two never got a scene where they were interrupted in the main game, where another character came along and ended the moment too early. So I decided to give them one.


End file.
